Katana
"THE WIND IS BLOWING FRIES IN MY FACE" '' ''-Katana Katana was one of the members in the TASCforce community until he was banished from the TASCforce for nearly frying Silavet's computer. . He is known for his obsession with planes and Ace Combat. Katana is known to post cars from 10 year old racing games in the chats of various servers. Introduction Katana was one of the many members in the Hot Wheels Discord server, alongside TASCforce host Concorde. This resulted in Katana being invited into Ace Combat: The Third Shino as a replacement roleplayer, ever since he's been an active member of the TASCforce community. Renaissance Age (September 2018-???) Due to Katana posting various Ace Combat related material in the Hot Wheels Material, and the two being mutuals, Concorde decided to invite Katana to Ace Combat: The Third Shino as a replacement roleplayer. Due to two of the five roleplayers in the roleplay being inactive and causing a two week hiatus to the server, Concorde decided to boot the two inactive members, and kill off one of the member's characters. This lead to Katana taking over B.R.X's character, Patrick Smith, for the remainder of the RP, this is also where Katana would meet Mr. Copy Ninja and Unoriginal MR2, both would eventually become close mutuals. After the RP was completed, Katana was invited to Unoriginal MR2's very own Ace Combat RP. However, the RP went nowhere, mainly due to MR2 being caught up with Accel's Acceleracers: High Octane, and this resulted in Katana founding ADHOC, a sort Warsaw pact where Concorde was basically like "High Octane is like, no man." MR2 was not very gamer with this and he told Accel about ADHOC, and so ADHOC's plans of TASCforce Domination went nowhere, and so that was that, everyone made amends. Katana made his own Ace Combat RP, it was rather short, and only should've taken like a week to finish but it actually took more than 4 months due to various other shit happening, like MR2's second crack at an Ace Combat RP, this one actually finished and Katana was also in it. After this hole fiasco, Katana joined Accel's Infinite Loop: Overdrive RP, and created Josepi, who was a polar opposite to MR2's character. There were many incidents involving Katana and another member, Vating, which lead to an overall distaste between each other. After Infinite Loop died, Katana was invited to Accel's Highway 35 RP, but later left on his own due to wanting to use 40 Somethin', a Wave Rippers car, on the Street Breed, b r u h m o m e n t. Katana also joined Silavet's Everyone is here V7. After all of this shit, Katana did something stupid and spammed the "Noot Noot" command on Roblox, which is meant to fry the server owner's computer, and in this case, Silavet's. He did this after being told not to, and has been banished from the community. Servers Katana has hosted one unofficial RP. Renaissance Age * Ace Combat: Rags To Riches Memes * Full Acceleration Character List * Roger Carlise * Josepi Belisovsky * Patrique Smith Category:TASCforce members